Fate and future
by Claud02
Summary: Will the future be better? Love, friendship, death, pain... MA


**Title: ****Fate and future**

Written by: Cricri (Claud02)

Rating: NC-13

Genre: Romance /action

Type: WIP

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel.

Summary: Spoilers from "Love amont the runes" and "Freak Nation", I change the story a little bit, Alec is the cause of Max's runes.

A/N: It's my first fic about Dark Angel and in English, French is my first language, so sorry for all the faults and misunderstandings.

**Prologue **

Max have pass the last hours to think about all that happen in the last few months, so many things have change and ironically others are still the same, but she had never felled so lost. Many events had happen since the beginning of Freak Nation, she could barely remember the way she was before her life change so radically. She remembers exactly the moment when she had finally take conscience that she wasn't like everybody and she will never be, but this is a different story or all the same, she doesn't know anymore, how can you know if something is right or wrong, what make the different between black and white, what you should do when you don't have any good solution, no other option, no alternative, just a little hope who is to the point to vanish.

At this moment, she takes all the strength she have left to just concentrate on what is the most important thing to do, be there for him. She really tries to accept to put her life and her trust in him without asks him any question like he wishes. For him, for her, for everyone she knows, she really hopes she was taking the best decision even if several peoples think she should do something, she promises him.

She was still sitting at the same place, in the same position that he let her a couple of hours ago. She still trying to understand how she feels and how things go this far. She feels so powerless, for the first time in her life, she only wish to be able to disappear, but she knows that he needs her and she have no intention to let him done, not now and after everything that happen.

She closes her eyes and tries to regain her calm and to convince herself that he will come back to her, he have to, she couldn't do that alone, she couldn't be the one everyone hopes she will be without him, and the most important she simply couldn't live without him.

She knows that everybody wait for her to come out, to take the decision, to lead, but right now, she have his weird sensation who doesn't want to live her body, who eat her inside, something go wrong, she could feel it, but she promise she would not interfere, she kept telling herself that, she promises, she promises, she promises………

_A few month__s ago_

She was tried to push Logan away by tell him that her and Alec were together. She still remember when she had told Alec, he was so disappointed in her that it made her regret her lie right away, but it was to late to take it back. The look he gave her was so intense and full of emotion, she didn't know what to say to him to make things better. In one way, what ever her and Logan cheer in the past had cause to much damage and she couldn't afford a other accident to happen, and in a other way, it was the only way to push Logan away, love can be so complicated and frustrating.

She was sitting at Crash with Cindy still waiting for Alec to come and tell her that Logan know the truth.

"Listen boo, you shouldn't stop blaming yourself, one day or a other Logan will have learned the truth and you know hot boy, no chance he stay mad at you" Cindy replied, trying to comfort her.

Max look at her, still not convince, she put herself in a really bad position and now she have to face the consequence, she have to find a way to make Logan understand that what they have or had, she isn't sure anymore, is over, she prefers to be away for him than to see him death. As for Alec, in the past weeks, they become more, she doesn't know more what, maybe friend, all she knows is he could understands her in a way that nobody could before and she feels different when they are together, like a part of her just come out, a part she doesn't have any idea she have. "I'm mess up big time" was the only answer she could give to Original Cindy.

Alec was at the enter of the crash, he have to see Max, it's been a hell of journey, first of all, it's crap between Max and him, why has she need to drag him in this mess, and make him look like a jerk, but it isn't the reason he was so angry at her, it's because she was really thinking that he won't mind, she thinks this is something he could do without any second thought. He was ready to tell the truth to Logan, he doesn't wait to lie to him, not that him and Logan are good friend, but he respect the guy and he doesn't want to become a problem. He arrived at Josh's house and he tried to talk to Logan, but the men didn't let him say a word, and finally he says a sentence that could seem crazy "someone likes her, who understands her". If the situation wasn't so serious, he would had laugh, but at the same time it make him realise, Max was right, Logan won't left her go, he needed a good reason to do that, so he decided to kept the lie to himself.

He looks up to find Max, she finally sees her. She was sitting with Original Cindy. She look really stress and tired, probably because of her relationship with Logan, no I forget they are not like that. And White, the cult and the hate of the Ordinaire don't help either.

He make his way to her, Original Cindy decide to let to two of them alone, thinking it will be better, but she doesn't live without warning Alec.

He sit in front of her, look at her for a instant, just such time to see her expression, at the beginning her eyes were worry and guilty, but now they are more sweet and relieve.

Max doesn't want to face him, but she know she has to and Logan to, he will want some explanations. She finally look at Alec and his expression was different than the last time she saw him, obviously, he wasn't mad at her anymore.

"I didn't say a word" Alec replied, knowing that she already comes to this conclusion. "For the moment, the only reason, he didn't do anything, is because he wants you to be happy, but I personally don't think it will last long."

"Thank" it was the only thing she think of, she was glad that he change his mind, but she was curious, why he didn't or why did he seem to care? She was really surprise and relieve, but she didn't understand why, it wasn't like she was been sweet and friendly with him, she was a real bitch, but after everything she shares with him, she really comes to trust him and the respect him, it's so strange when she thinks about what she was thinking the first time he appeared in he life. She had opened a part of her to him that she had never revealed to anyone else. "Why?"

Why? He doesn't really know, it's not true he know, but he isn't sure she really to face all the facts, maybe it's preferable to just tell her what she wants to heard. "It's no big deal, I just change my mind." With that he gives her a reassuring smile.

She looks at him, obviously, he doesn't want to talk about it, and the least she could do is to respect that. He takes her hand to try to comfort her, but at the moment his hand touch her, he feels something new, different emanate from her.

She feels his hand reach her, just to prove her he was there and he supports her, but with this only touch, she feels her skin and her heart bit faster, her body betrays her at this instant.

They look at each other a few minutes without speaking a word before his expression changes, he was quit looking in her eyes, his glance was on theirs hands joint, rather her wrist. "You decide that one tattoo wasn't a off"

She looks at her wrist surprise "I didn't do anything, I never see this before" A feeling of panic starts to cover her, the feeling of security she had a few minutes before was definitely gone. Some runes just became to appear on her, to prove one more time that the nightmare was only beginning, she will never be able to have the normal life that she always dreams of, one more time the past, her past, was pretty much catch her and she really start to ask herself if one day she will finally be free, but one thing become really clear in her mind, she wasn't who she thinks she was and she can't pretended anymore.

She give a look at the man in front of her, just in time to perceive the same look she had a few seconds before, he was as much worry that her. His eyes finally meet her and she gave him a reassuring glance, before without a word, they make their way to the exit, theirs hands still joint together.

To be continuous


End file.
